My life was a lie
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: He was her enemy or so she thought,She was his best friend he lost but then found.What happens if she finds out she isn't who she thought she was and that their families and him kept a secret from her.
1. First lie revealed part 1

_Hi people it's me Princess of Darkness17 although some of you don't know me please R&R! I hope you like it; it's my first HP and DMHG fanfic._

**_First lie revealed part 1_  
**

"Hermione dear can you come down for a minute your father and I have something to show you." She heard her mother yell from down stairs in the sitting room.

Sighing Hermione got from her bed and went down stairs to see what her parents wanted to show her. She climbed down the stairs slowly but stopped as she heard more than her parent's voices. She stayed there silently listening and trying to identify whose voices they were and she only worked it out when she heard the voice of her number one enemy Draco Malfoy and the other voices she assumed were his parents Luicis and Narcissa her most infamous people in the wizardry world.

"Ah Draco you have grown since the last time we saw you but then again we haven't seen you in years, since you and Hermione were one to be precise. But enough about that I think that we should get ready to explain to mione don't you think?" She heard her mother Elizabeth Jane Granger ask.

"Well yes I really want her to remember again. " Draco answered with his voice full of hope about the fact that he was going to get her back for good and hopefully act as though they were friends again.

Mean while Hermione couldn't understand why the Malfoy's were here in HER house talking to HER parents civilly. She was having a quiet battle in her head as whether or not to go down the stairs and find out or if she should just go back up to her room and pretend that she didn't hear her mother call her. But after a couple of minutes her curiosity got the better of her and she decided that she had better go down before her parents came looking for her.

Quietly she climbed down the rest of the stairs and rounded the corner to see her parents talking to the Malfoys and her mother holding hands with Narcissa chatting endlessly.

She slowly walked into the room and went to stand next to Malfoy until their parents had finished their conversation.

"Um.. Hi Malfoy" She said quietly as she feared his reaction but nothing like that happened instead what he said shocked her.  
" Hello Hermione do you know anything about this?"  
" Um no I uh don't know anything about this." She choked out, as she was still in shock that he was actually being nice to her.  
"Well you'll find out soon enough Mi."  
"Huh?"

"Oh sweetheart how long have you been down here we were to busy talking to notice you had even come down yet sorry sweetie." Her father John Granger said as he saw his only child standing next to Draco.

"Oh my Hermione you have grown into such a beautiful young lady hasn't she dear?" Narcissa exclaimed which was a bit frightening considering she had no idea why they were here.  
"That she has Cissa, now John I'm sure you haven't told her have you?" Luicis asked as he sat down next to her mother while her father sat down next to Narcissa.  
"No we haven't so we better get started."  
"Now we um need to tell you two something but I think you two should sit down first."  
Hermione looked at Draco then sat down next to him on the couch. While Hermione was wondering what was going on with their parents Draco knew that after this she might not want to speak to him again.

"Ok well Hermione, um your not exactly who you think you cause your name isn't Hermione Granger its actually………."

_To Be Continued… _

Hope you liked it please R&R I know it is really  
short.

Princess of Darkness17


	2. First lie revealed part 2

**Our life was a lie**

_Hey it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been sick lately and I've had a lot of homework to do also. Any who hope you like it!_

_**First lie revealed part 2**_

_**Recap-**_

"_**Now we um need to tell you two something but I think you two should down first."**_

_**Draco and Hermione looked at each other and sat down next to one another on the couch. Both were wondering what in the world was wrong with there parents.**_

"_**Ok well why don't we start with Hermione, um your not exactly who you think you are your name isn't Hermione Granger its actually………."  
**_

"How do I tell you this sweetie?"

"I think its quite simple really. All you have to do is tell me who I really am and why ferret and his family are here. Don't you think **mother**?" She said looking furiously at her parents.

"Hermione Anne Granger you **WILL NOT** speak to us like that we are your parents and we kept the truth from you for a good reason. And further more you will not speak about the Malfoy's like that they have been our friends for years and we **WILL NOT** tell you anything if **YOU** do not calm down this instant young lady!" Her father yelled and by that she knew that she shouldn't have said anything considering her dad never yelled, especially not at her.

"S..Sorry Daddy" She stuttered but soon regained her voice.

"Right well if you don't have any more comments we will tell you what your name is."

"Hermione the reason we couldn't tell you before was because of the Dark Lord. We had to go into hiding because he wanted us to become death eaters and we refused because we didn't want our only child and daughter to grow up in a world full of dark magic. Do you understand so far baby?"

"Well if Vol..Sorry the Dark Lord wanted to recruit you as a Death eaters then that means your not mug…"

"No baby we're not muggles but sweetie please don't be mad at us we were only doing what we thought was right." Mrs Granger said as she jumped off the couch and ran over to her daughter.

"Mum just please tell me who I am." Hermione whispered.

_God this wasn't what I was expecting I just need to get out of this room once I find out who the hell I am._

"Honey please don't be angry your parents were only doing what they had to do you can't be angry at them for tha…" Cissa said before Hermione cut her off saying she didn't want to hear it right now.

"Sweetheart your mother and I are really sorry for lying to you for so long but its only safe for us to tell you now. We NEVER meant to hurt you honey please believe us." Her father begged.

"DADDY I KNOW please just tell me who I am or I I'm leaving its your choice."

"OK your real name is Mia. Mia Gray." Her mother sighed as her daughter got up and left the room.

"She hates us doesn't she Cissa." Mrs Gray stated more than asked.

"Mum, Dad what going to happen when she finds out the next part?" Draco asked. All four adults turned to face him the looks on their faces obviously meant that they had forgotten he was there. His parents looked at each other.

"We're not sure honey but Liz you sort of forgot to tell her about how her appearance will change now that she knows the truth."

HERMIONE'S P.O.V

BANG!

"How could they do this to me! Well I guess that it makes sense why I'm so good at magic I'm a pureblood."

"**But its not the same they still lied to you."**

"Who are you?"

"**And they call you the smartest witch. I'm your conscience silly."**

"Oh well go away I don't want to talk to you at the moment I'm still upset, angry and confused."

"**Fine but just remember that I will be back.**

Finally I thought that it wouldn't go away now its time to think.

Wait a second why Dr.. Malfoy here? And why the hell was I going to call ferret by his first name?

This day just can't get any weirder AHHHHHHHHHHHH

STOP.THINKING.OF.MALFOY.STOP.THINKING.OF.MALFOY

I walked over to my mirror and didn't see the old person I used to be. Instead I saw a 15-year-old girl with golden blonde waist length hair, bright blue eyes and to my surprise I had grown a little.

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed.

_To Be Continued…_

Please R&R. 

_BTW thanks to all of the reviews people keep them coming!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Tell me it's not true

_**My life was a lie **_

_Hi again people! I told you I would update sometime this week and I beat my record I think? Anyways please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**I walked over to my mirror and didn't see the old person I used to be. Instead I saw a 15-year-old girl with golden blonde waist length hair, bright blue eyes and to my surprise I had grown a little. **_

"_**WHAT THE HELL" I screamed.

* * *

**_

_Tell me it's not true!_

Mia's P.O.V 

Ok Mia just take a deep breath and count to ten it's worked before so it will work now.

I took a deep breath and started to count to 10.

**1**

I'll just go down stairs and ask my parents.

**2**

No I can't do that Dra… I mean Malfoy is down there he'll just laugh

**3**

But then again he was being nice before

**4**

Still that doesn't mean anything does it?

**5**

OH MY GOD what about Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the others?

**6**

What on earth are they going to say?

**7 **

Ow all this thinking is starting to hurt my head

**8**

Argh stuff this it isn't working anyway I might as well go down and ask my parents why everything has changed.

* * *

_**Downstairs:**_

"_What the hell!"_

"Well she seems to have seen what she looks like." Lucis said.

"Yes, but she still doesn't remember anything about Draco, Blaise and any of the others." John Grey said as he comforted his wife.

"You mean you haven't taken the memory charm off her yet?" Draco asked them with a look of shock on his face.

"No Draco we didn't think it would be wise for her to have flash backs of her past all of a sudden. We were afraid that it might scare her." Elizabeth said quickly as she heard her daughter come down the stairs.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V 

As Mia came into view I was shocked to say the least she had grown so much since I had last seen her hair was longer and she had filled out a lot more but then again the hadn't seen each other since the were young. I just hope she remembers that I was her best friend before she moved and met Potter and the Weasles.

"Mum, Dad would you please tell me why I look like this?" she asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips, which I thought, she looked quite cute like that. But I can't think like that she's my best friend well she was.

"Well honey now that you know who you are the charm that we place on you is broken and you are able to see what you truly look like and the same with us we now look different but honey we still need to talk to you about some things." "Ok what do you have to tell me?" She asked.

I don't think anyone noted the fear in her voice but I could tell because of the special bond we had between us. We could feel each others emotions and I knew from before that she was angry but now she was scared and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was all right like I used to when we were young.

"Well would you like the good news or the bad news?" her mother asked with a grim look on her face. "Um well I think that I'll have the good news first." She answered and that shocked me.

Usually if anyone was to ask that question they would say bad news first so that they would have good news to look forward to but then again this is Mia that I'm talking about and she would always seem to surprise me.

"Ok well the good news is that we're moving house. We are moving back into the Gray Mansion. Three stories high, 25 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, a Quidditch pitch and a broom storeroom. You'll love the mansion baby."

"Wow ok what's the bad news?" "Well the bad news is that you're going to have to get re-sorted and its most probably going to be Slytherin but that's not the worst part." "Ok I sort of expected getting put into Slytherin but the next part I'm kind of guessing that

It's going to end with me running to my room in tears am I right?" "Uh yes probably that's why we have to tell you now before school goes back. Ok Mi when you get sorted in Slytherin you.."

* * *

_HEHEHE Another cliffy._

_I'm sorry but I couldn't help it _

_Anyway can anyone guess what I'm going to write next?_

_PLEASE R&R!_

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	4. AN

_**A/N:** For those who actually like my story this isn't for you its for people who think me and my story suck. Today I got a review stating that at first it was interesting but then I stuffed it up. I'm only 13 and I'm doing this to improve my English marks so if there are any more people who think the same as that person please** Don't read and review**_. _But for those who actually like my story thank you for reviewing. Oh and just in case I didn't get my message through the first time **NO **one is forcing you to read my story if you don't like it then **tough** there are people out there that like it so **PUT UP WITH IT!.**_

_Anyway my next chapter will be up soon. (For those who want to read it)_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Friends no more

**My life was a lie**

_Hey people sorry it took so long. Before I start writing the story I just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews please keep them coming._

_Now on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

"**Wow ok what's the bad news?" "Well the bad news is that you're going to have to get re-sorted and its most probably going to be Slytherin but that's not the worst part."**

"**Ok I sort of expected getting put into Slytherin but the next part I'm kind of guessing that its going to end with me running to my room in tears am I right?" "Uh yes probably that's why we have to tell you now before school goes back. Ok Mi when you get sorted in Slytherin you..

* * *

**

**_Friends no more_**

_Draco's P.O.V_

I watched as her parents took a deep breath then continued telling her what was about to happen when we went back to school.

"Mi when you go back to school you have to stop all contact with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of your Griffindor (sp?) friends as well as anyone from other houses."

I looked over at Mia and saw exactly what I had thought I would see a look of disbelief, sadness, hurt, betrayal and fear. I knew this was going to be hard for her but when I found out who she really was I had hoped that she would give it all up in a second but she doesn't remember the past she had with us, with me.

"You've seen the way that Draco and the others behave in the presence of others that is just a façade but behind close doors their different people and they will be your friends from the moment you step back into Hogwarts and if we hear from anyone that you have been talking to anyone but a Slytherin or a teacher of course then you will be in BIG trouble starting from now you are a Slytherin and you will start to act like one do we make ourselves clear Mia?"

"I Guess so." She mumbled then added under her breath when she thought that nobody to hear her

"Not that it matters if I said no anyway."

"Mia we understand that this going to be hard but we want you to see this from our point of view too. Yes its going to be hard at times but you will fit in, soon enough you will start to remember all the things we erased from your memory and you will be back with your real friends. Now you better go upstairs and get ready for bed we're moving first thing in the morning." Elizabeth said to her daughter.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw John point his wand at his daughter but Mia was caught up in thinking she didn't notice, but I knew that he had taken the memory charm off her and now she finally and gradually she would start remembering.

"Draco"

I looked towards John as he said my name.

"Can you take Mia up to her room and talk for awhile so that we can talk please."

I nodded and took 'we' as our parents. I got off the couch and held my hand out to Mia she was tired and caught up in her thinking she didn't even think twice about taking my hand. I lead her up stairs and into her room it wasn't until I shut the door did she start to talk.

"Did you know about this draco?" She asked as she sat down on bed. I could see the tears as they made their way down her face. I sighed and quietly and gently sat down next to her, slowly I tilted her head up and wiped her tears away before I answered her.

"Yes Mia I knew but only because I never got my memories erased like you did yours for years my parents and I looked for you I never forgot my best friend. I looked everywhere at Hogwarts for you but when my parents told me at the end of fourth year I couldn't wait until I saw you again but then they told me that I wasn't allowed to tell you yet I still had to act the same around you that broke my heart all over again.

I couldn't stand seeing you have the time of your life with Potter and everyone else because that's what we did. You, Me, Blaise, Pansy and everyone else. You belonged with us always have and always will you were never one of them and you knew that."

I paused so I could wipe the other tears that freely falling down her cheeks but before I could do that she did something I didn't think she would do. She launched herself at me and cried her heart out into my shirt I knew that it would be soaking after this but at the moment I didn't care I held her tight and whispered soothing words to her until she started to calm down.

"Shh Mi its okay, if your frightened about telling Potter and everyone then me and the Slyherins will come with you theres no need to be scared we'll make sure that they won't hurt you knowing some of them they might try to hit you or hex you or something like that but we'll make sure they won't do anything even if it means hexing them nobody is going to harm my Princess. I promise." I cooed and it worked she calmed down but didn't move out of my arms she actually snuggled her head deeper into my chest.

After an hour or so I picked her up and put in my lap so hat she was facing me and picked her chin up so that I could see her face properly. Even though her eyes were blood-shot from her crying she still managed to look like the beautiful angle she always was.

"Come on lets get you to bed its been a long day for you and you need your rest."

I said as she tried but failed to stifle her yawn.

I picked her up again and stood up she put her hands around my middle so I wouldn't drop her. I managed to pull her covers down and place her in. Even though she was fully clothed she didn't mind because she was tired that she didn't move at all, the day had taken a big toll on her and she just wanted to sleep. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head and I was about to walk away when I heard her say something. I turned around to see that she was sitting up.

"Draco can you stay with me until I fall asleep I don't want to be alone at the moment. Please Draco?" I looked at her and there was no way that I could say no to her.

I walked over to the other side and laid down she waited as I got comfortable then turned to face me and buried her face in my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her then pulled her closer toward me. I felt her breathing deepen and I knew she was asleep but I didn't want to move I just wanted to hold her. I had finally gotten her back well maybe not all of her but I would eventually and until then I wanted to help her anyway I could. I kissed her one last time before falling asleep myself.

* * *

_To be continued soon…_

_Ok just to clear some things up Mia/Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and the others are entering their sixth year. Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Dean, Seamas and Neville are 16, Mia/Hermione, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Luna are turning 16 sometime during the year and Ginny is turning 15._

_Pairings are: HPLB, BZPP, RWLL, NLGW, DTPP, (Padma) SFPP (Parvati) and of coarse DMHG _

_Now be a good little reader and review_

_Or else…_

_Ok I don't know but please R&R!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Moving Day part 1

_**My life was a lie**_

_Hey there people thanks for the reviews. I know some people are thinking why Mia is warming up to Draco so quickly but you'll find out why in this chapter.

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_**I walked over to the other side and laid down she waited as I got comfortable then turned to face me and buried her face in my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her then pulled her closer toward me. I felt her breathing deepen and I knew she was asleep but I didn't want to move I just wanted to hold her. I had finally gotten her back well maybe not all of her but I would eventually and until then I wanted to help her anyway I could. I kissed her one last time before falling asleep myself.**_

_**Moving Day **_

_Mia's P.O.V_

The next morning I woke to find some ones arms around me. Thinking back to the day before and what happened last night I finally realised that it was Malfoy but last night for some reason I called him Draco and why in the world would I want to him to lay with me?

I slowly untangled myself from him and walked down stairs to see my mum and to find out what the hell went on last night.

"Mum, where are you?"

"In the kitchen sweetie."

I slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong sweet heart you looked confused?"

"I am. I can't figure out why I was so nice to Malfoy last night and I was wondering if you new." I said this to make sure she gave me an honest answer.

"Oh dear it's affecting you already. We didn't think that it would affect you straight away."

"What's affecting me?"

I watched as she stopped making breakfast and turned towards me. She sat down across from me and sighed some how I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well you see your father took the memory charm off you last night and I guess it affected you so badly that you didn't know what you were doing and your old memories just made you call him Draco, That and the fact that you let him comfort you and stay with you last night."

I looked at her with sad eyes, which told her I wasn't taking this the way they thought I would. As I was thinking this I remembered something from last night I remembered I had to get sorted into Slytherin and how well I had actually handled it last night. That fact that I didn't care that much scared me, the way I accepted the fact scared me.

"Mother is there any way you can do something so I don't have to get sorted into Slytherin, please. I know I might have been accepting last night but you yourself said that I wasn't thinking or acting like myself. I don't want to go into that house I won't be able to stand it. The people in that house have been my enemies for years so why should I have to change houses now there's only 2 more years left anyway so whats the point?" I said in a calm voice but I actually wanted to scream it at her but then I would wake up the Malfoys and my father and I didn't want to get into trouble this early in the morning so I kept quiet.

"Mia please understand. You WILL get re-sorted into Slytherin and I don't want to hear another word about it. And as for accepting that fact you will get used to it even if you want to."

"Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready for the day remember we're moving today and the Malfoys, Zabini and Parkinson's are helping us so we have to be ready soon. Now off you go."

Reluctantly I left the kitchen and headed to my room. I knew there was no point arguing with my mother it wasn't going to help. So there was my fate I would be a _Slytherin_. I was going to be forced into being one and thinking on that fact I'm making a vow to myself now I **_WILL NOT_** accept being a _Slytherin_ as long as I'm at Hogwarts.

* * *

I walked quietly into my room so I wouldn't wake Malfoy up not that I cared any way I just didn't want to face him at this moment especially about last night. Carefully I got my clothes together and went into my bathroom. 

Making sure I locked the door I stepped out of my clothes from the day before and stepped into the shower. I turned the hot and cold taps on and began washing my hair and myself.

Fifteen minutes later I stepped out and dried myself magically then put my clothes on for the day. I was wearing a purple and silver halter neck top and white denim shorts.

My golden blonde hair was still wet so I quickly dried it and it straightened right away not like when I had my light brown hair.

Silently I stepped out of the bathroom to see Malfoy lying awake in my bed. As I walk into the room he sits up and watches me.

"Stop staring Malfoy." I said this just as I turned around to face him but when I saw the look on his face I wished I hadn't. His face showed a mixture of hurt and sadness something I didn't think I would ever see but I had and it hurt me to I felt sorry for what I had said.

"Back to last names are we Mi?"

"I'm sorry ok but if you hadn't noticed I wasn't myself last night because my father removed the.."

"The memory charm I know I saw him do it." I stared at him.

Why hadn't he told me this last night?

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Because you were upset and scared I didn't want to make it any harder then it already was for you." He answered then paused before he continued.

"Besides I believe it was you that wanted me to stay with you and comfort you even though you weren't yourself, I did it because I knew it was going to be the closest I would get to do for awhile at least until you get some of your memories back anyway."

I didn't know what to say it was obviously hurting him because I couldn't remember anything about our time together but that wasn't his fault or mine it was my parents. Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad after all but I would see first before I get to close to him.

"Um you better get ready we're leaving soon. Your family, The Zabini's and the Parkinson's are helping us move but I don't know about the rest of the Slytherins but I know we're leaving in about an hour, knowing my parents they will want to do this as soon as possible."

"ok then I'll go get ready."

"You can use my bathroom if you want instead of going down the hall." I said but not sure why I said it.

"Thanks tell my parents that I'll be down soon when you down there."

"Um actually I was going to wait for you cause I don't want to face my mother after what happened this morning."

"Oh well then I won't be long."

And after he finished saying the he was gone. When I heard the shower turn on I knew it was safe to so I fell head first down on my bed and cried there was so many emotions going around my body at the same time it was so confusing and what made it worse is that I felt all alone.

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V_

I got in the shower and I started to think of ways of how I could tell Blaise, Pansy and the rest of them that she doesn't remember us. But every time I thought my thoughts would go back to last night and how scared and vulnerable she looked. Sighing I got out of the shower and got dressed then walked out of the bathroom to find Mia laying on her bed crying again I knew that if I tried to comfort her she would just push me away, but it was worth a try it hurt seeing her so upset and confused.

Silently I walked over and picked her up then sat down again with her again but as soon as she realised who had her she started to struggle so I let her go, I knew there wasn't any point keeping a hold on her.

Slowly he sat up and dried her eyes and did a concealment charm on her face then got up and started to leave the room when she stopped and asked me something.

"Are you coming?" She whispered I could barely hear her but I knew what she had asked.

I slowly got up and went down stairs with her only to come face to face with my father as I came around the corner of the staircase.

* * *

TBC… 

_Thank you to all those who reviewed and hopefully I get some more._

_Please R&R!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. Moving Day part 2

**My life was a lie**

_Hey yeah I know I'm updating really fast at the moment but that's cause its school holidays and there's no homework or anything to do either. Anyway I might not be able to update after this Thursday or Friday cause I'm going down to Sydney for 4 weeks. But I will try to get as many up as possible.

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_**Slowly she sat up and dried her eyes and did a concealment charm on her face then got up and started to leave the room when she stopped and asked me something.**_

"_**Are you coming?" She whispered I could barely hear her but I knew what she had asked.**_

_**I slowly got up and went down stairs with her only to come face to face with my father as I came around the corner of the staircase.

* * *

Moving Day part 2**_

_Draco's P.O.V_

I stopped just in front of my father he looked like he had something to tell me but I couldn't figure out what.

"Draco John and I have to talk to you."

I looked behind my father and saw John Grey standing behind him. I nodded and followed them into the study which is where they we're leading me.

"Draco we want you to take Mia to see Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and the rest while the adults move into the house. I want her to become familiar with them again she may not remember them and she may not want to accept what has happened but she will get used to it when she starts remembering things."

"We think that maybe you should take her to Diagon Alley she might feel a little better if she is some where she knows. Can you do this for us Draco?"

"Of coarse I think it's a good idea she was quite scared last night."

"What happened when you two were up in her room anyway Draco?" John asked me as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well we went up there and she sat on her bed while I closed the door. Then after that she asked me if I knew about all of this I said I did and she started crying. I think Mia's more worried about how she is going to tell Potter and the rest. I guess she's afraid that their going to do some thing to her when she tells them, I wouldn't blame her from being scared either they are taller and rougher then her she has a right to be scared." I stopped for a breath then continued.

"Then this morning I came into her room after I came out of the bathroom and I found her crying on her bed. When I tried to comfort her but she just struggled and pushed me away. I know this is a lot to ask but I want the old Mia back the one who I could talk to with out getting my head bitten off or slapped across the face. I want the Mia that remembers who we are." I said.

"I know we all do Draco but this is going to take time. Oh while your in Diagon Alley make sure you don't run into Potter and his _friends_ its only going to make it worse for Mia. IF and that's a big if she does see them and wants to tell them now before she goes back to school then you and the rest are to be there with her she is not to be alone at all with them they will turn her against us and I don't want my only child being hurt by them or anyone else."

"We won't let her out of our sight believe me." They nodded at me one last time before we left the study and ventured into the kitchen where we were met with a sight of boxes galore. They looked at me and gave me a look as if to say _Now-is-the-time-to-take-her._

I took a big breath and walked over to Mia and told her that we had to go to Diagon Alley and the look that was plastered on her face was one of horror so I asked her what was wrong.

"Something wrong Mia?"

"Um couldn't we go another day Draco I mean what the rush we only just got the list we don't have to go today do we?" She stuttered and I looked at her with concern showing through my eyes and voice. She looked scared again and that was when a thought struck me.

"Potter and the Wealeys go the day the list comes out don't they." It was more of a statement then a question but she still nodded anyway. So that was why she doesn't want to go.

"Mia you'll be fine I mean nobody will recognise you anyway and even if they did like I said last night me and the rest of the gang will be there. Ok?"

She nodded slightly and moved her self closer to me I took that chance to wrap my arms around her.

"Draco I know I've been really horrible lately but I will try to become more friendly to you but you just need to give me some time."

"Mia its fine I will have you back eventually once you remember everything that is."

"Ok guys its time for you two to go. We'll see you later." I heard my mother say.

"The others are going to meet you there have fun and Mia try not to worry to much just forget everything for a while." Liz said as me and Mia walked over to the fireplace, it was strange that Mia hadn't let me go yet. _I guess she's just scared about running into Potter and his followers. _

We flooed to Diagon Alley were we met up with Blaise and Marcus Flint. Mia still hadn't let go of my waist and I had a feeling she wouldn't for quite some time.

"Hey guys." I said as we made our way over to where they were sitting.

"Oh hey Draco we didn't see you floo in…" Marcus stopped suddenly. My guess he stopped mid-sentence because he saw Mia and the same with Blaise.

I felt Mia's grip on me tighten, they were starting to scare her and that wasn't allowed to happen or I'd be in big trouble.

"Um guys can you.. Ah stop staring at her I think she's a little freaked out by it." I finally managed to get the sentence out just in time for Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott to show up.

_Oh this is just perfect Crabbe and Goyle stare at her butt why don't you. Idiots. _

"Hey Draco so where is she." Pansy asks.

See apart from me pansy was her best friend girl wise and me and the boys were her best guy friends but I was a little closer to Mia then any of them.

"Oh My God Mia! Is that really you?" Theodore asked.

"Um yeah."

I looked down at her she was scared out of her wits and I don't blame her they were all staring at her like she had 3 heads.

"Ok I'm going to say this one last time would every body stop staring at her please." I just wanted them to understand how frighted and upset she was she didn't know them like they thought she did.

"Why don't you all sit down and I'll explain."

We all sat down and ordered a butter beer and then I started to talk.

"Ok well obviously you all know that we found Mia and I've known who she was since the end of 4th year but I wasn't aloud to tell anyone. The thing is she was right under our noises all the time. Everyone follow so far?" Everyone nodded so I continued again.

"We've been teasing the person we love for years. Mia's identity was of Hermione Gra…"

"Herm is that you." We all turned at the person who said that and to my horror it was Potter and his little followers and to make things worse they were staring at Mia while some were glaring at her.

Before I had a chance to say something Marcus, Blaise and Theodore had stood up.

"Well if it isn't Potter why would it matter if it was what are you going to do about it?" Nott said as the rest including me started to stand up. I grabbed Mia's hand and helped her stand.

"I don't believe I was talking to any of you I was talking to Hermione." His eyes shifted from Theodore's to Mia's.

Slowly I bent down and whispered into Mia's ear.

"Remember what I said last night we're here for you ok. We won't let him touch you I promise."

"Yes its me but I'm not who I thought I was my real name is Mia Grey and I'm a pure blood which and a …… Slytherin starting from next week."

"The looks on their faces were priceless. Some had looks of anger, betrayal, hurt and most of all surprise.

"Oh I guess that why you didn't write this week huh."

"Well I guess you have new friends now Hermione or Mina or what ever your name is don't even bother trying to talk to us this year or the ones after."

"Don't worry I won't just don't come to me when you can't do your homework cause there is no way I'm going to help you."

"I wouldn't want a cow doing my homework anyway." Potter's red head said.

After that all of us stepped in.

"Don't call Mia that."

"And if you come any where near her"

"You're going to be sorry." They all just nodded and walked away shooting death glares at Mia.

"I thought they were never going to go."

"Are you alright Mia?" Pansy asked as we all sat down again.

"I'm alright I guess."

I looked up at Pansy and she looked back at me. We knew her to well to know that she wasn't okay but we left it at that.

"So what do you want to do while we're here Mia?" Blaise asked.

I looked at Mia to see what she was going to say and what she said shocked me.

"Nothing I just want to go home. I've had enough for one day."

"What you don't want to go to the book store?" Marcus asked.

Mia shook her head and laid it down on my shoulder. That got me worried Mia doesn't want to go THE BOOKSTORE okay she must be sick.

"Mia are you alright are you sick or something." Pansy asked as she reached across the table to feel her forehead. Pansy's eyes became wide and quickly pulled her hand back.

"Draco I think you better get home I think she's been hit with a curse. She's as hot as a fire." I looked at the boys and mouthed 'potter'. They nodded and set off to find him while I picked Mia up and Pansy and I flooed over to the Grey Mansion.

* * *

_So did you like it? _

_PLEASE R&R_

_Tell me what you think._

_BTW here is an answer for you just in case some of you don't understand about the memory charm._

_Yes the memory charm was taken off but she still doesn't remember. I'm going to give her flashbacks so then she starts to remember gradually._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. A person by the name of Dean

_**My life was a lie**_

_Hi again I know I said that I couldn't update this week but I found some time. Hopefully this will make sense because I don't have my other chapter here with me. If it doesn't continue on from the last chapter then please let me know.

* * *

_

_**A person by the name of Dean**_

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

We flooed from the leaky cauldron to the Grey mansion. When we arrived Pansy went off in search for our parents. I quickly walked up two sets of staircases and into Mia's room; luck would have to be on my side at this moment because her room was already set up. I laid her on her bed just as our parents came rushing into the room. Lizz looked like she was about to cry and I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Son what happened?" I turned toward my father and thought of the best way to answer.

"Well that's just it we don't know what happened one minute she was fine and fighting with Potter then when they left she just said she wanted to go home. Then when Marcus asked if she wanted to go to the book store she said no which is when we knew something was wrong she would never turn down the chance other wise. I sent the others to go and find Potter so they could find out who did this."

"Well they had better find out or there will be hell to pay." John fumed as he watched his daughter slip in and out of conscious.

"Lizz the heeler is here. Do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes please Lola."

I watched as the heeler came in and started to examine Mia. Half an hour later the heeler cast a spell over Mi then explained that she had been hexed with a rare hex that barely existed anymore. We all said our thanks to the heeler as she left. I watched Mia as she slept in peace while the parents left to finish organising the house.

An hour past since the heeler had left and we were all praying that Mia would wake up safely.

I knelt down next to Mia's bed and grabbed her hand.

_God Mi who the hell did this to you, but who ever did is going to pay a big price. _

_KNOCK – KNOCK_

_ARGGH What now?_

"Who is it?"

"It's us drake, we know who did this." Marcus replied.

At that my head snapped up.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for tell me who did it." In my head I was practically screaming to find out who did this.

"Put it this way we wouldn't have thought of this person at all." Theodore said as he sat down on the ground next to Blaise.

"What Weasel-Bee did it, there's really no surprise there guys."

"Actually no it's not him."

"Come again?"

"It was actually Dean Thomas who hexed her not Potter or Weasel."

I sat there stunned as is soaked in the information.

Thomas, a fellow Griffindor, a friend and he probably had a crush on her too. Man is he one dead Griffindor starting next week.

"Thomas? He did this?"

"Yep we heard him telling the rest of Potter's group about it and how the curse was an old family one that hadn't been used in years." Goyle explained as he came into the room with arm fulls of food along with Crabbe. I swear those two are dumb but I must admit that they are getting a _little_ better. And I mean a little.

"Have you told our parents yet or were you waiting to tell me first?"

"Yeah we were going to tell you first then we were hoping you would tell them instead of us."

"What are you a bunch of babies?"

"Well no but we didn't hit them or anything so I'm pretty sure that their not going to be happy that they got away with it." Blaise reasoned with me.

I slowly nodded my head and turned to face Mia just in time to see her starting to move and wake up. My guess is that the others were watching too cause the voices stopped suddenly.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V 

I slowly started to wake up but the funny thing was I couldn't remember going to sleep. Slowly things started to become a little clearer and I could hear a voice next to me and across the room. I started to move my hands and head trying to fight sleep. I started trying to identify the voices the first one I heard was familiar like I heard it more then a thousand times the second one I could place it as a Slytherin. The second voice I placed as Blaise and the first must have been Draco but why were they watching me sleep?

I started to listen to what they were saying.

"What are you a bunch of babies?"

"Well no but we didn't hit them or anything so I'm pretty sure that their not going to be happy that they got away with it."

Yep it was diffidently them. But why had I placed it so quickly that's what got me.

As I was thinking I could feel the person I thought was Draco move.

I was starting to fall asleep again and I didn't want that so I started to move again.

I tried to open my eyes but they were to heavy to lift but I kept trying cause I didn't know what was going on and where I was.

I was trying so hard to fight the sleep from taking over me I didn't notice someone trying to calm me down by rubbing my forehead.

After what felt like hours I finally got my eyes to open a bit but not enough to see where I was. Slowly I heard other voices start to talk and whisper things to me.

There were another person holding my hand and whispering to me but it didn't make me settle it made me scared I didn't know where I was or what was going on.

I started to whimper from the pain that had hit in my lower stomach. I felt myself tighten my grip on the person's hand while my other hand went to my stomach and held it as I closed my eyes tight.

I heard Draco yelp from the pain then I realised that he could feel this too and I didn't want to move and make it any worse for the both of us. Slowly the pain started to ebb away and Draco sighed as the pain went away fully. Slowly I loosened my grip and relaxed into the bed. I tried to open my eyes again but I only got them open a bit I kept trying for a minute before I got them open half way.

Slowly I looked around the room and realised I was in a room I didn't recognised but some how I knew I had been here before. I decided to put that off until later I needed to find Draco to see what was going on.

Slowly I took in the people who were here. Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Marcus and Draco.

I opened my mouth to speak but I started coughing and couldn't seem to stop. Slowly after what seemed like hours but merely only a few minutes the coughing sub-sided. I felt Pansy put a glass of water in my hand as the boys sat me up so I could drink it. It took me awhile but with help from Draco I did it. I hadn't noticed how dry my throat was until now.

I could feel their eyes on me as I calmed myself down.

"Mi what happened you looked like you were in a lot of pain a few minutes ago."

"Nah you think Pansy" I heard Draco say as he mumbled to himself about how bad the pain was and we would probably get it again.

"Yeah I was but um this may sound stupid…" I stopped as my voice cracked and went completely.

"It's okay Mi we'll talk later we're going to tell your parents you're awake we'll back soon just don't move cause the pain could come back." Theodore said as they all stood up to walk out the door but I pulled Draco back down onto the bed where he was sitting before.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he knows I can't talk.

"Okay, okay I'll ask yes and no questions then."

I nodded my head.

"Hey Drake do you want to us to wait?"

"No you guys go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Alright good luck with her."

Man if I wasn't sick I would kill him right now but I can't move or talk. And a glare would have to do at the moment as he slinked out the door with a smirk on his face.

"Okay number one. Are you hungry?"

Answer: A death Glare

"Alright I don't want to be 10 ft under right now I only just found you again. Well your not thirsty or tired, what about sad? No I would have felt it. Did you want me to stay with you is that what was wrong?"

I nodded slowly because I started to get a bit dizzy and my eyesight got blurry really quickly out of nowhere.

I looked back up to Draco only to find him staring at me. I tried to talk again and at last my voice was back.

"Draco what's going on I can't see anything and I'm really dizzy. Draco where are you?" I Whimpered.

I felt myself being lifted up off the bed as he slid behind me then placed me on his lap.

"Shh Mi it's alright I guess it's just a flash-back your going to get from your past that was removed from you before. Its okay I'm here now and will be forever."

"Draco what am I going to see?"

"I don't know Mi probably just us playing together when we young."

"Don't be afraid Mia it will be alright, your sight will be back soon."

_Flash-back_

"_Hey Draco do you want to play with me?"_

"_Of cause I'll play with you Mi why wouldn't I?"_

"_I don't know it was just a question Draco." The young Mia yelled and stomped off toward their secret hide out with a young Draco on her tail._

"_Mi wait up I'm sorry. But why are you so grumpy?"_

_The young Mia stopped and ran into Draco's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. _

"_Mi what is it? Did Crabbe and Goyle tease you again? Cause if they did I'll beat the to pulp."_

_Mia laughed at how over protective he is._

"_No Draco mummy and daddy said that we have to move because of You-know-who. And I have to change my look and lose my memories of everyone but I'm going to be sad because I won't remember you."_

"_But they can't do that I'll miss you lots."_

"_I know Draco and even though I won't remember you I'll always love you Draco."_

"_I know Mia I'll always love you too now and forever."_

_End Flash-back

* * *

_

"Mi, Mia baby are you alright? Say something please." I heard Draco pleaded with me, as I sat still not moving I don't think I was even breathing.

"Mia sweetie you're scaring me now, say something anything."

Suddenly I felt myself being shaken then I was looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"Mi are you alright what happened?"

"Draco..just h…hold…me pl..please." I stuttered as I rapped my arms around myself.

Sometime during the whole thing he must have turned me around to face him.

"Of cause I'll hold you but what happened?" He asked as he pulled me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We were outside somewhere and I came to ask you to play with me and you said you would and you asked me why you wouldn't which got me angry then I stormed off to a sec..somewhere"

I couldn't look him in the eye cause he knew I was lying about it.

"And you followed me there and said sorry then you asked why I was grumpy and then I turned and ran to you and cried. You asked if Crabbe and Goyle had been teasing me again and I said that they hadn't then I started to tell you about having to get my memories wiped and having to move houses and my looks changed then you said that they couldn't do that and how you…."

"How I what Mi?"

I had to lie again but I could feel something in my mind as if he was looking into it and trying to find out what happened.

"How I said I loved you and you said it back to me?"

"You looked into my mind, that wasn't right Draco Malfoy you had no right to do that!" I yelled and had just started to kick when I had a sudden jolt of pain in my lower stomach again.

"Ow Draco it hurts make it stop please make it stop." I cried.

"I know Mi but I…."

I looked at him again expecting him to continue but he didn't his eyes were locked onto my lower half.

"What's wrong your scaring me."

"Mia honey I'm going to lift you up and carry you down stairs ok?"

"Why?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't panic ok?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ok well your bleeding heaps I think the curse you got hit with is a different kind of killing curse, a slow and painful one."

"WHAT Draco please don't let me die please Draco." I screamed.

"You won't die I won't let you die. You still have two more years left of school and you promised not to panic."

"I'M NOT PANICING!"

"No not at all." He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Look you will be fine."

* * *

_Downstairs_

"Anyone would think that Draco's killing her."

"Yes but she probably just had a flash-back and _she's_ probably killing Draco not the other way around." Elizabeth said as she sat down around the table with the other adults.

* * *

TBC… 

_It's a really long story guys so I hope you enjoyed it._

_And in case your wondering who Lola was here are the other adults:_

_Peter & Lola Zambini_

_Marc & Katie Flint (No not Katie Bell)_

_William & Samantha Parkinson_

_Gregory snr & Cathy Goyle_

_Vincent snr & Taylor Crabbe _

_They probably won't come in until the next chapter._

_Princess of Drakness17_


	9. A visit to ST Mungos

**My life was a lie**

_Hi again I'm trying to make up for all the days I've missed for posting my stories._

_Anyway I hope you liked my last chapter.

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Ok well your bleeding heaps I think the curse you got hit with is a different kind of killing curse, a slow and painful one."**_

"_**WHAT Draco please don't let me die please Draco." I screamed.**_

"_**You won't die, I won't let you die. Besides you still have two more years left of school and you promised not to panic."**_

"_**I'M NOT PANICING!"**_

"_**No not at all." He answered in a sarcastic tone.**_

"_**Look you will be fine."**_

**Downstairs**

"_**Anyone would think that Draco's killing her."**_

"_**Yes but she probably just had a flash-back and she's probably killing Draco not the other way around." Elizabeth said as she sat down around the table with the other adults.

* * *

**_

A visit to St Mungo's 

_Draco's P.O.V_

Ok get a hold of yourself Draco! She'll be fine we just need to get her to St Mungo's but first I need to get her downstairs.

"Alright I'm going to lift you up now if it starts to hurt tell me ok."

I watched her nod before I slowly picked her up and started to carry her downstairs to our parents.

Halfway down the second staircase I started yelling for Elizabeth and John.

"Draco what's all the yelling about?" John asked as he came up the stairs to where I was.

"Oh my god Draco what happened?" Lizz asked as she inspected her daughter's wounds, which had deepened since we left her room.

"I think the curse she was hit with was another type of killing curse and it kills slowly and painfully. And it must cut the person every time the person who cast the curse thinks of them."

"Yeah that's what the heeler said but she didn't say that she was going to be cut open like this. She'll bleed to death if we don't get her to St Mungo's now!" Lizz was yelling at everyone telling them to floo to St Mungos and we would meet them there.

I looked down at Mia who was still in my arms she looked as pale as a ghost and she still had her fever from before. From that moment I made myself a promise that I wouldn't let her out of my sight at Hogwarts.

* * *

_At St Mungos_

"Well how is she?"

"Mr and Mrs Grey your daughter has lost a lot of blood so she has just had an bloodpotion but other than she is fine, we successfully removed the curse and she will be released in a day or two. If you all wish to see her she's in room 64 but she's still weak so don't crowd her or question her to much."

I watched as the heeler walked away and into another ward to check on more patients and so forth.

I turned back to Blaise and everyone else just as they started to walk towards room 64 where Mia would be waiting.

As we walked towards the room I started thinking about what Mia and I were talking about before this all happened. I remember that day but why she didn't say it herself is beyond me but I guess it scared her because she doesn't remember about how we couldn't be separated or how just how much I loved her and how I still do. Actually now I think about it I realise I don't just love her as a friend its more then that but I can't like her like that it will make things complicated and I couldn't stand it if I ruined our friendship, but then again Blaise and Pansy like each other though they won't admit it and it hasn't affected their friendship but still Mia doesn't remember much so I'll leave it until later there's no way she would feel the same way. Not yet anyway maybe as she gets to know me a bit better.

"Hey drake man we're here you coming in or are you going to stay out here all day?" Marcus asked as we reached the door to the room she was in.

"Mia honey you gave us quite a scare, are you feeling alright?" I heard John ask as Lizz and he went over to sit by their daughter.

"I'm fine daddy, I'm just tired that's all." She was trying to make her voice sound strong but it came out weak and scratchy like before.

"Ok sweetie we'll leave you to have a rest but we'll leave the others here with you, us and the other parents still have to fix up the house a little bit for when you come home." Lizz explained as she got up with John and kissed Mia's cheek while John kissed Mia on the forehead.

"We'll come by later baby."

I watched as all the adults piled out of the room and out of sight. I turned to face Mia and the others but stayed quiet for a while just listening to what they were saying and watching Mia as she tried to talk.

I sat thinking for a while before I was pulled out of my trance by Mia talking to me.

"Draco"

"Yeah Mi?"

"Thanks for before even though I was really angry at you for what you did." I watched as she played with her hands.

"Mi I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry I did it but you could have told me I remember it myself you know."

"I know but it scared me to think that I had said that years ago and I still don't know you Draco. It's hard and I just can't accept that this is me, I'm taking all of this as though this is nothing and its scaring me so much I just need some time to adjust to this and I want to get to know you a lot better than I have."

I saw her pause for a breath before continuing.

"Maybe once we get to Hogwarts we can get to know each other better, or at least me get to know you, you seem to already know me more than I thought."

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to feel the same way for a long time.

"Yeah, well we could start now, I'll just get rid of this lot first."

"Hey you lot can you head back to the mansion for a while, I want to spend some time with Mia. _ALONE._"

"Say no more Drake we're gone, we'll see you later Mi."

"Yeah thanks for coming to see me and I'm sorry for scaring you all."

"No problem Mia, Lets go guys."

I watched them go out of the room and shut the door behind them before I turned back to Mia.

"So what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, how about how we became friends?"

"Alright that's easy but how do I start?"

"Oh I know"

* * *

_Flash-back_

"_Come on honey we're going to see the John and Lizz at St Mungos they just had a baby girl they called Mia. She's only a few weeks older then Draco." Said a young Narcissa as she cradled a little boy named Draco in her arms._

"_Coming dear I just had to get Draco's toy dog."

* * *

_

_St Mungos_

"_My goodness Lizzie she's beautiful. Her and Draco are going to be best friends just like us and their fathers." _

"_I know Cissa, they're the perfect match for each other to but I don't think they will realise it at first."_

_Elizabeth looked down at the baby girl in her arms then back up to her long life friend's son._

"_They are the perfect match aren't they? How I wish we could arrange their marriage already but we have to wait until the down fall of our lord first."_

_End flashback

* * *

"You mean we were born only a few weeks apart from each other and that was how we met?"_

"Yep and our parents were going to arrange our marriage but they couldn't because of the Dark lord and his follows. Even though my father and mother was a death eater he only did it because of you and your parents, he did it to protect them and us from him. And because we couldn't find you they couldn't arrange our marriage which I guess for you is a good thing." Oops I wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

"What do you mean, are you saying that you want us to have an arranged marriage?" Oops she's mad I can feel it and she's not in a good mood either.

"Ahh well that's not what I meant, I just meant that it was a good thing because you wouldn't have wanted to get married to someone like me, that's all." I hope she falls for that one.

"Sure Draco and besides who said I wouldn't have married you anyway in case you haven't noticed _Malfoy_ you are one of the hottest guys in our year not to mention in the school."

Oh boy she must be really mad cause she used my last name, I think that might be a bad thing.

"Did you just say I was hot?"

That got her she's blushing really bad now that she noticed her mistake.

"Yes but every other girl thinks so too."

"It's not just me." I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Oh so you do think I'm hot."

The look on her face was priceless. She was shocked that I had heard.

"I heard you say it."

"So I noticed, anyway what else is there to know about you?"

"I don't know not much really, you already know that I'm a ferret."

That got her laughing at least she's ok, which is the good thing.

"Yes I know that, but you don't act like that around me. Why?"

"Cause I don't need to."

"Oh"

She looks really tired I might leave her to sleep for awhile.

"I'm going to head back to the mansion and let you have a sleep."

"No your not." She snapped.

"Why your so tired and you need some sleep." I said as I rubbed her cheek to get her to calm down.

"Cause I want you to stay with me for awhile, at least until I fall asleep like last time. Please." How can I say no to those eyes she must have remembered that.

"I'll stay as long as you sleep you need it and school starts next week." I said sitting down behind her like back at her house.

"You never told me who did this to me either Dray, can you tell me now?"

"I guess but on two conditions number one, you have to go to sleep after and number two, you have to stay away from him. Ok."

"Alright I promise."

"Ok it was Dean Thomas."

"Dean wh..Oh I know why."

"Oh care to tell me?"

"He has a crush on me even though he's going out with someone already I guess he thought I was going out with you."

Oh how I wish you were Mia.

"Well we're not going out so he didn't need to do that, but I mean it Mia stay away from him."

"Now I told you and you promised to go to sleep now come on its almost 10 o'clock at night."

She sat up so I could lay down before she turned over on her side. She placed both arms around me and put her head down on my chest. I saw her close her eyes before I started to rub her cheek again hoping she would fall asleep. A while later her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep. Slowly I tried to sit up but she tightened her hold on me and wouldn't let me go so I laid back down again. Slowly I stopped stroking her cheek and just watched her sleeping. My angel was back with me but this time I had feelings for her and they were getting in the way. It was then when I realised that when I said I loved her it was the truth not just friendship love actual love where I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

This next school year was going to be hard but I was willing to put aside my feelings for her safety. Maybe as she got to know me better she would some day feel the same way and we would be happy together. Or even better I've got a plan but it requires our parents and the ministry.

* * *

_Ooooh whats Draco's big plan?_

_I'll update soon, so be really good little readers and REVIEW!_

_Please._

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	10. The talk

**_My life was a lie_**

_Thanks for the reviews people. It will get more interesting I promise just bare with me for a while. Hope you like it._

_**Recap:**_

**_This next school year was going to be hard but I was willing to put aside my feelings for her safety. Maybe as she got to know me better she would some day feel the same way and we would be happy together, Or even better I've got a plan but it requires our parents and the ministry.__

* * *

_ **

_The talk_

_Mixed P.O.V_

The next day went by to slow for Mia. Many hours were spent having visitors going in and out along with the heelers. By the end of the day she just wanted to go home.

While Mia was alone she decided to read for a while until she was released a few hours later.

She got out her book called _The Princess Bride._ She started to read but couldn't have gotten any further then the first page because some one knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey, I came to see if you wanted some other company then the heelers."

"That would be great Draco I need something to make the time go quicker."

"Listen we leave for school next week and you have to get sorted again, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley again so we can get our school stuff and maybe get some lunch along the way."

"Like a date in other words."

'Well…yeah but it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." Draco started before Mia cut him off.

"Sure Draco I'll go."

"I mean you don't even remember me that well and …"

"Draco?"

"Everything and it was really only a suggestion we don't have to…"

"DRACO!"

"Huh?"

"Finally, I said that I would go with you as a DATE so you can stop rambling on now."

"Oh sorry." Draco was blushing by the fact that he hadn't heard her and that he was rambling on about it.

"So when do you want to go?"

"Whenever you feel up to walking around."

"How about Saturday, It's two days before we're due to leave for school so we won't be tired or any thing."

"Sounds great."

* * *

_Mia's P.O.V_

I really don't understand why I warmed up to him so quick. Its like its natural and we were never enemies before I found out that I wasn't Hermione Granger, It's weird but in a good way I guess.

And I wasn't joking when said that he was one of the hottest in the whole school and our year. He even looks better than last year and he was hot back then too. Argh what am I thinking I don't like him like that do I?

**Of course you do why else would you say 'yes' to the date.**

Oh no not you again.

**Hey I'm you remember.**

Unfortunately yes.

**Anyway answer the question.**

I guess the reason I said yes was because I could get to know him a little better.

**Is that the real reason or do you actually like him?**

Of course I like him he was my friend for years even though I can't remember.

**You know what I mean. You do like him, more than just a friend even if you don't want to admit it.**

No I don't

Yes you do 

I can't like him can I?

No you don't like him 

Huh? You just said I did.

**I know but you _love_ him instead.**

WHAT no I don't

Get lost your just confusing me.

**Fine but its true even if you won't admit it, even to yourself.**

I don't _love _him do I?

No I can't.

Oh who am I kidding of course I do. Where's Pansy when you need her.

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V_

Right the first part of the plan is in place. Now to talk to our parents. God I hope this works! I might go and find Blaise and talk this through with him.

"Mi I'm going to go and find Blaise, I need to talk to him about something do you want me to get Pansy?"

"Yes please I need to talk to her about something as well."

"Ok I'll pick you up in an 2 hours to be bring you home."

"I thought that Mum and Dad were picking me up?"

"Yeah they were but they got stuck at the Mansion so they asked me to pick you up."

"Oh ok then I'll see you later."

"Yep bye." I got up from where I was sitting and gave her a kiss on the cheek then quickly left before she could say anything.

I walked down the corridors trying to find Blaise and Pansy. I looked down the last corridor and found them making out with each other.

"Well this is news to me."

"Draco you know just when to ruin the moment don't you?"

"That's me for you. But Mia wants Pansy and I need to talk to Blaise. By the way when did you two start seeing each other?"

"Last Month, we've been keeping it a secret until now."

"Well you should have chosen a more secret place to make out with each other."

"Yeah yeah we know. Now I'm going to go see Mia, I'll see you two later." With one last kiss on Blaise's cheek she was gone.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaise asked as we sat down next to each other.

* * *

_Mia's P.O.V_

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in"

"Hey Draco said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Hey Pansy, Yeah I do."

"What is it?"

"IthinkIloveDraco"

"Sorry I didn't catch any of that."

"I said I think I love Draco." I was looking at my lap the whole time afraid of what she was going to say.

"Mia honey that's great!"

"Really?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I don't know him."

"You've known him since you were born Mia, it was bound to happen some time." Pansy said with a big smile on her face.

"I suppose, he asked me out on a date this Saturday."

"Where are you going?"

"Diagon Alley again to get our school stuff since we didn't get it last time then we're going to have lunch some where."

"Sounds like you guys will have a lot of fun."

"Pans what am I going to do my feelings are bound to get in the way, and I doubt that he's going to feel the same way either."

"Mia he loves you, even if he doesn't love you like that he still loves you friendship wise." I thought about what Pansy said and she's right. Draco does love me one of those ways.

"Hey Mi did I tell you about me and Blaise?"

"What you guys are going out, since when?"

"That's what Draco said when he found us making out a minute ago. We've been going out since last month but we wanted to keep it quiet for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea and you two are such a good pair, but I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier I'm you're best friend you know."

Shock and confusion was written all over her face.

"You mean you remember?"

"Yeah before I came into here yesterday I had a flashback and just before you came in here I had another one. The first was about Draco and me but this one was about you and me it was quite life like actually."

"So can you tell me about it?"

"Sure as long as you have enough time and don't need to get back to your _Boyfriend_."

BAM 

"Hey what was that for?" Throwing the pillow back at her.

"The comment you made duh."

"I guess I did deserve that."

"You guess?"

"Alright I know I did. Better?"

"Much, now come on tell me about the flashback."

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Mia Pansy's here." A young Elizabeth said to her 6-year-old daughter._

"_Coming mum."_

"_Hey Pansy."_

"_Hey Mia, my dad wanted to know if you wanted to come to Deagon Alley with us?"_

"_Hang on I'll ask mum."_

"_Mum can I go with Pansy and her dad to Deagon Alley please."_

"_Of coarse you can just as long your home in time for dinner."_

"_Oh don't worry Lizz we will be." Said William as he walked through the front door to the grey mansion._

"_Then its fine, see you later baby." Elizabeth gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before she and Pansy bounded out the door._

"_We'll see you later Lizz."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Daddy come on." Pansy whined._

"_Coming girls."_

"_You better go before they start screaming."_

"_Oh the joy of being parents."

* * *

_

_Diagon Alley_

"_Mia promise me that even though you're moving and everything we'll always be best friends?"_

"_I promise Pansy. But you know one day I will remember everything and we can be together again."_

"_I know and I will never forget you either Mia."_

"_I know Pans."_

_End flash-back

* * *

_

"I remember that and we never broke that promise did we?"

"No we didn't, I remember now and we're still best friends aren't we?"

"You bet!" We burst out laughing at the same time and didn't stop until we were interrupted by Draco's and Blaise's voices.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing." Pansy and I said at the same time then burst out laughing again.

"Ok you girls are weird." Blaise said as he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey Pans don't say anything about that."

"Which one?"

"Both not just yet anyway."

"Secrets safe with me Mia."

"Ooh you going to tell us?" Draco asked me as he picked me up and sat me on his lap after he sat on the bed.

"No, not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Cause we said so, that is why Mr." Pansy said to Blaise a she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"What about you what were you talking about?" I asked Draco trying to keep m voice even cause of how close I was to him.

"You don't tell then we don't tell. Its only fair Mia." He said as he was looking at Blaise but hadn't realised that I had seen the whole exchange. I looked back at Pansy who had seen it too and raised an eyebrow to indicate what was that about. She shrugged in return.

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V (the same time Mia was talking to Pansy)_

"Well two things actually."

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"Ok well I asked Mia out for this Saturday but that's not the thing that I want to talk to you about I just thought you might want to know so if Pansy tells you, you won't be upset I didn't tell you."

"Are you for real?"

"Yep why do you think I did the wrong thing?"

"Drake are you kidding? Of coarse not that's probably the best thing you've ever done."

"I know but the thing is I think I love her."

"Well that was bound to happen some day you know?"

"Yeah I know but this soon?"

"Hey it happens, but what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well I was thinking you know how mine and Mia's parents were going to arrange our marriage but never got to do it because they moved and went to the Muggle world?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was going to ask our parents to arrange it now. I'll get Mia to warm up to me some more then when the timings right I'll get our parents to tell her and I can be with her. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, cause once we go back to school the guys will be all over her you know. So if you do get that arranged then nobody can go out wither and you don't have to get jealous of them."

"I know. But do you think that your parents and the Minerstry will do it?"

"They will if I say I love her and I mean she is only 15 turning 16 in a few days and I'm 16 already so we're the right age to be able to get married and if they can't do that then I'll ask her to marry me. But either way its happening."

"What happens if she doesn't take it the way you want or she says no?"

"I don't think she will.

"Then I say go for it Drake."

"But do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I think you are, you're doing it for love Draco that's the main thing."

"Come on we need to get back to the girls."

We got up and walked back to Mia's room only to find two laughing girls on the bed.

(You know the rest goes)

* * *

_Mixed P.O.V_

"So you ready to go home Mia?"

"You don't know how long I've waited to go home."

"Those beds aren't that comfortable are they?"

"Hmmm let me think…NO."

"Right then what are we waiting for lets get you out of here."

They all arrived home only to find the sky pitch black.

* * *

_I know I'm mean, but I couldn't help leaving it as a cliffy._

_Now you've read, now you can review it please!_

_Princess of Darkness_


	11. The return

**My life was a lie**

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Recap:**_

"_**So you ready to go home Mia?"**_

"_**You don't know how long I've waited to go home."**_

"_**Those beds aren't that comfortable are they?"**_

"_**Hmmm let me think…NO."**_

"_**Right then what are we waiting for lets get you out of here."**_

**_They all arrived home only to find the sky pitch black.__

* * *

_ **

_The return _

They all approached the house with caution and wands at the ready. Once at the door Blaise and Draco put the girls behind them before they entered but stopped suddenly just before the girls could get in the door.

"Guys why did you stop?" Mia asked as she and Pansy pushed through the boys.

They too did the same thing and stopped dead in their tracks.

"We've been waiting for you four to get here. Please come in and join us." A cold and cruel voice said from the shadows.

They slowly walked into the room and were quickly surrounded by 50 or so death eaters.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy looked at one another then back at Mia. They knew what was about to come and knew that they would be in trouble off Mia after.

"I guess the three of you know why I am here but this one doesn't am I correct?"

"Yes my lord they know but Grey does not."

"Well then let me introduce myself, Tom Riddle other wise known as Voldermort, The dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I know who you are."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Her old identity was of Hermione Granger my Lord." Luicus said in a cold voice that Mia had not heard for a while and didn't like the sound of it.

"Ah yes Granger I remember. She was the one used to help Potter so that he could destroy me."

"You three move into the circle." The dark Lord ordered.

"Don't be scared Mia." Draco whispered in her ear before he walked into the circle with Blaise and Pansy.

Voldermort stepped into the light so that Mia and his followers could see him then started to circle Mia.

"So tell me Mia was it? What is the plan now that I'm back to power and you and your family are out of hiding Hmm?"

"I don't know. I didn't get told about any of this."

"Why your parents and your friends didn't tell you?"

"No they didn't." Mia saidglaring at her parents and the Slytherins.

"I see. Well now you know and this is to stay in this room and you are not to tell this to Potter or anyone else in the order am I clear?"

"Yes…."

"You may call me My lord like everyone else."

"Ok then _My Lord_ it won't get to Ha.. Potter or anyone else."

"Good, this meeting is finished I expect all of you to be at the next." He said before he vanished out of sight.

Another 50 something pops were heard as the Death eaters vanished as well.

"Mia w…"

"I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." Mia said as she ran up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

_Mia's P.O.V_

I slammed the door as I walked into my room and did a silencing and locking charm on the door before I sank to the ground in front of the door.

How could they do this to me?

I was just starting to trust them!

I got up and went over to a vase and through it at the wall and watched as it shattered into a million pieces before fixing it and doing it again, before I put it back where it was supposed to be.

_I have to get out of here for a while._

Slowly I took the locking charm off the door but left the silencing charm on. Quietly I opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear, which it was so I carefully climbed down the staircases. I got to the back door but before I got to open the door I heard voices. I froze and hid behind the statue of a knight and waited until they were gone before I opened the back door and quietly shut it behind me.

_Finally I'm out_

I headed down the hill and into what looked like a forest but it was too dark to tell.

The further I went in the darker it got so I had to use my wand. A few minutes later I got to a clearing, which look familiar but I didn't know why. Up ahead I could see a cabin then I remembered why I knew it so well. It was our secret hide out I just hoped that none of them were there.

I opened it up and walked inside. I looked around the cabin and it was really nice. A couple of couches, a table in the middle, a TV, x-box and a mini fridge. What surprised me was most of the things were muggle things.

I was so caught up by looking at the cabin that I hadn't heard anyone come in until they spoke.

"We thought we'd fine you here. You know you shouldn't have snuck out like that your parents are worried."

"So what Malfoy, people who lie to me aren't worth the time or effort."

"You don't mean that Mia." Marcus said as he sat down on the couch.

"How would you know? How would any of you know? I had just started to trust all of you and then you go and do this! And let me guess your all death eaters too."

"No we're not and we don't plan to be. Now if you've stopped yelling we can explain why we didn't tell you." Draco tried to reason with me but I wasn't going to listen to them. Not yet anyway.

"No I don't want to hear what you have to say. The only way you're going to get me to listen is to tie me to a chair."

"That can be arranged you know."

"If you even try to do that then I will never speak to any of you again."

"Yes you will. Blaise tie her up, if that's the only way you'll listen to us then so be it but either way you still have to know why we did it."

Blaise raised his wand and hit me with a binding spell before I could move out of the way. And before I knew it I was bond to a chair with all of them in front of me.

"Silenco." Draco said as he pointed his wand at me.

"Now we won't be interrupted."

"Now where do we start?"

"Why not from the beginning." I mouthedbut nothing come out.

"Ok well we were told not to tell you because the dark lord wanted to see you personally. We knew what was happening inside the house we just did that so you wouldn't get suspicious. We know we did the wrong thing but we had no choice Mi." Draco said.

"We know you're angry with us and we understand that. I know we probably broke that little bit pf trust that you had in us, but what were asking you to do is forgive us. We understand it might not be straight away but in the end you have to forgive us." Blaise said just before he removed the charm off me.

I quickly stood up and went to walk out the door but I was pushed back down on the couch.

"We still need to take off the silence charm you know." Pansy said as Draco and Blaise held me down while she took the charm off.

"Please just think about what we said?"

"I guess."

"We mean it Mia think about it."

"Yes I will, would you just leave me alone?"

"No not yet, you're coming back to the mansion with us."

"No I'm not." I argued.

"Yes you are." Draco said with a forceful voice.

"Are not."

"You are to, you're coming even if I have to carry you."

"I'm not coming just yet and that's final."

"Not to us its not."

Draco grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder then followed the rest of them out of the door. The whole way there I was kicking and screaming for him to put me down.

"DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"I will once we get inside and you stop screaming."

I can't believe that I love this guy; sometimes he makes me so mad I just arghhh.

"This unbelievable." I mumbled to myself as we went into the house.

"Draco did you find her?" I heard my panicked mother's voice as we walked into the lounge room.

"Yeah we found her but she's not happy that we did."

"We heard and I'm pretty sure the whole world did to." My dad said as he tried to look me in the eye but I kept looking away.

"I was not that loud."

"I'm not going to argue with you any more tonight Mia. Draco put her up in her room." My father said as he and my mother walked the rest of them over to their houses.

"Great what else is next?" I said to Draco as he carried me up the stairs.

"At least we still get to be go out on the date."

"Yeah at least he didn't ground me."

"I guess, see I told you, you would still talk to me."

"You were right ok but I was angry."

"And you had a right to be." He said as he walked into my room.

"You can put me down now." I said I placed my hands on his shoulder so I could see him properly.

"I could but I might not want to." I looked at him and saw he had a weird look on his face.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing what makes you think that?"

"That look on your face."

"What look?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Good I won't."

"Ok then could you please put me down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't I just hold you for a while?"

"WellI guessbut wouldn't you want to put me down for a bit?"

"I will." He said as he walked over to the bed and put me down on it then climbed on himself.

"Now I've put you down can I hold you?" He said as he gave me puppy eyes.

"How I could say no."

"You can't that's the good thing." He said as he lifted me onto his stomach and I laid my head down on his chest but so I could still see him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I tried to steady my breathing again but failed horribly. I sighed as I buried my head into his neck instead and inhaled his scent.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he started to stroke my hair.

"Nothing what gave yo…" I stopped in mid-sentence because I hadn't realised he had moved at the same time I did and our lips had brushed against one another and I had shuttered at the feel of it.

* * *

_Cliffy… Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! _

_BTW I've decided that there is going to be a sequel. It's going to be called It was meant to be._

_Princess of Darkness_


	12. Maybe the beginning

_Hi again. I hope you've liked the story so far but it's coming to an end after 4-5 more chapters. I'm going to end it a bit differently unlike others but I'll continue it on from the sequel.

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

"_**What's the matter?" He asked as he started to stroke my hair.**_

"_**Nothing what gave yo…" I stopped in mid-sentence because I hadn't realised he had moved at the same time I did and our lips had brushed against one another and I had shuttered at the feel of it.

* * *

**_

Maybe the beginning 

_Draco's POV_

I shook at the feeling as our lips brushed against each other's and the feeling left me wanting more.

We looked into each other's eyes for a while before I started to lean in and so did she. We had kept eye contact the whole time until our lips came in contact with one another and we closed our eyes.

At first it was lip to lip then it became more passionate as the kiss went on. After a few minutes we broke apart gasping for air.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said after I got my breathing back to normal.

"It's fine it was my fault too."

"Um yeah well I should be getting home. Do you want me to pick you up at about nine tomorrow?"

"Um yeah that's fine. I'll see you then."

"Yeah see ya." I said as I stood up from the bed and quickly left the room.

I walked outside and next door to my house.

Crap how are we going to get through tomorrow?

I walked inside and was about to go up to my room when my parents called me back down.

"What's up?"

"Mia's parents are here to we just wanted to know if she's ok now?"

"Uh yeah sh..shes fine."

"Draco." My father said and by the tone of his voice he knew I wasn't telling them something.

"Yes?"

"Tell the truth."

"I am she's fine really."

"Ok if that's the truth. Now you said you wanted to talk to us earlier?"

"Um you know that could wait until another night or day."

"Now Draco."

I sighed knowing I would only get into trouble if I didn't tell them right now.

"Ok well how do I start?"

"Well.. we're waiting."

"I'll put it like this then. I like Mia."

"Yes we know you two have been friends since you were born."

I looked at them and sighed they were really thick.

"No I like Mia more then that."

Silence

That can't be a good thing.

"Well say something please." I was really frustrated now and I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Elizabeth, Narcissa if you say I told you so then we will never speak to you two again."

"We wouldn't have dreamt of it."

"Can someone tell me what is going on please?"

"We always said that you would eventually get together but those two bone heads over there didn't believe us." Lizz said as she looked over to my father and John.

"I don't remember saying that we were together."

"You didn't but you will be."

"Ok…that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you or rather ask actually."

"Go on." John said with an interested look on his face.

"Well you know how you were always going to arrange our marriage."

"Yes but we never got around to it, why?"

I sighed then took a deep breath before I asked the most important question so far.

"Well what about doing it now?"

"Well it's possible but what about Mia does she know about this?'

"No and if you do it you can't tell her."

"You love my daughter don't you?" John asked.

"Yes." I whispered so that they couldn't here me.

"I thought so."

"We didn't even here what he said John how do you know?" My mother asked.

"Because it was the same thing we did when we asked your parents." My father said as he looked at me but I turned my head away.

"You didn't tell us that!" Lizz yelled at them.

"Lizz we'll talk about it later we have to answer Draco first."

"Well me and Lizz say it should be done and have done since they were born." My mother said as she walked over to sit next to me.

"I agree with them John."

"So do I on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"**_Don't_** hurt my daughter."

"I won't believe me."

"Then first thing in the morning we'll have it done. I guess the reason you don't want us to tell Mia is because you want to tell her yourself?"

"Yeah when she remembers a bit more."

"How is that going?"

"She's only had one flash back that I know of."

"That can't be right John she should have remembered everything by now." Lizz panicked.

"But she was cursed and that could have been why it's taken so long."

"Maybe."

"Come on it's late we should be heading back to Mia. By the way Draco were you planning to tell us that you had asked our daughter out tomorrow?" John said as he laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"Ah no, no not really." I said as blushed and ran up to my room.

* * *

(The next morning)

I woke up early and went to get ready for the day with Mia.

"Draco Breakfast!" I heard my mum shout as I got out of the shower.

"COMING!" I yelled, as I quickly got dressed into ¾ baggy denim jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Morning honey, you're breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks mum."

"So what are you doing today with Mia?"

"Mum don't you start too."

"Oh come on Draco John was only teasing last night." She said as she came to sit down in front of me at the table.

"I know." I answered as I started to pick at my food.

"We went to the minersty the this morning before you got up and signed the papers."

"Thanks for doing this mum, I just don't know how she feels about me that's why I wanted to it this way."

"Why don't you talk to Pansy she might know."

"Yeah I might go and see her now actually."

"Ok bye honey."

"Bye mum." I got up and walked around the table and kissed my mum on the cheek before I went to get my shoes then I left.

* * *

(Pansy's house)

DING DONG

I stood at her door and waited until someone opened it.

I was about to ring again just as the door opened and Pansy stood there with an angry look on her face.

"Draco Malfoy did you have to ring the door at seven in the morning when you know I don't get up until eight?"

"Pansy I need to talk to you."

"Alright come in but hurry up I want to go back to bed."

"Do you know if Mia likes me more then just a friend?"

"Ah maybe why?"

"Because I love her and I want to know."

"I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Mia I told you."

"Deal I won't tell her."

"Ok yes she does, she loves you too actually. Just don't tell her ok?"

"Of course I won't tell her."

"Good now is that all?"

"Yep thanks, Bye."

"Bye."

I can't believe it she loves me too this is great!

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost nine I walked over to Mia's house.

DING DONG

"Hello Draco." John said as he answered the door.

"Hi John, is Mia ready?"

"I don't think she'll be ready for a while so why don't you go up there."

"Ok thanks." I walked in and up two staircases before I reached Mia's room.

""Mia?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Come in Draco."

I opened the door and was met with the sight of a thousand clothes everywhere and Mia lying on her bed staring at the roof.

"And mum says my rooms a mess."

"Draco you're not helping."

"What's up?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"I can't find anything to wear."

"I can help with that." I said as I got up from the bed and went over to her wardrobe and tried to find something for her to wear.

"What about this?" I asked as I held up a pink mini skirt and a halter neck shirt.

"If you can find shoes to match then I'll wear it."

"Why don't you just wear your pink flip flops you usually wear?"

"Draco when ever I can't find anything to wear can I come to you?"

"Of course, now go get dressed so we can go." I said as I threw the clothes at her.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Ok I'm ready."

"I said to go get dressed what took you so long?"

"Hair and make-up."

"I will never understand you."

"So don't bother trying."

"Ok so can we go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then lets go to the fire place."

* * *

(Leaky Cauldron)

"So where to first Mia?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well you're diffidently feeling better, so book shop first huh?"

"You bet. Come on before it gets to busy."

I was dragged into the Florish and Botts and pulled around through the different aisles trying to find our schoolbooks and we were almost done when we ran into someone we didn't want to.

"Well look who it is." God I hated his voice.

I looked at Mia who had grabbed my hand when she saw who it was.

"What you two together now?" Thomas asked as Longbottom, Finnegan and the weasley's tried to stay out of it.

Mia and I looked at each other then back to Thomas I knew what I had to say.

"So what if we are, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing yet, and I see the curse didn't work."

"Oh no it worked but I guess you forgot about the counter curse." During the whole thing Mia hadn't said a word but I hadn't expected her to either.

"Look Thomas we just came here to get our school supplies and then go. We'll stay out of your way if you stay out of ours."

"Fine but this isn't the end Malfoy nobody gets my girl and gets away with it."

"I'm not you're girl." Mia said as she walked over to the counter.

"Nobody curses my girl and gets away with it either. See you at Hogwarts Thomas."

I quickly walked over to where Mia was and checked if she was ok.

"Your sure you're ok cause we can leave now if you want?"

"Draco stop it I'm fine, lets just get the rest of our stuff, go have lunch then we can go."

"Alright as long as your ok."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, so where to next?"

"Robes then I guess we could go to the Quitich store."

"You know once we go in you won't be able to get me out."

"I think I'm willing to take the chance, now come on."

After getting fitted for our new robes we left that store and went into my favourite one.

"You know we didn't have to come in here."

"I know but we've done everything I wanted to do so now we'll do something you want."

"Well thanks I won't be in here for long I promise."

* * *

Mia's POV 

As we walked around I started to get the feeling that Draco wanted to say something.

"Alright what's wrong?" that was it I snapped I couldn't take it much longer.

He looked up from what he was reading with a look saying _oh-great-I've-been-caught. _

"Nothing why would you think that?" He was putting on the whole _I'm innocent _look but it wasn't going to work.

"Spill Draco."

"Ah fine I wanted to know if you'd had any other memories besides the one you had with me."

I sighed I should have known he was going to ask that.

"Yes I had one about Pansy while I was in hospital."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important, I mean I told Pansy."

"Mia you do realise that you should have remembered everything by now but you haven't, don't you?"

"What, no I didn't know."

"Your parents said that it was probably something to do with the curse."

"Yeah it probably does." I was kind of sad that I hadn't remembered everything about my past yet and I wanted to know.

I guess Draco sensed my sadness because he pulled me close and held me for a while.

"Don't worry you'll remember in time, now come on let's get some lunch."

"Ok."

* * *

Normal POV 

Mia and Draco hadn't noticed that they still had hold of each other as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Hey there's two new places here somewhere called Wicked and the others called Dusk. Did you what to try one of them?"

"Lets try Wicked first."

"Then that's this way."

They turned left and went down the street until they came to a dead end where a lot of witches and wizards in black were standing.

"Um Draco I don't think this is the right place."

"No neither do I."

"Hello there youngsters what are you looking for?" Asked a small and evil looking witch.

"Um where looking for a place called wicked."

"Well then you're at the right place please come in join us."

The witches face was one of evil and Mia certainly didn't like that she grabbed Draco's hand started to pull him away from the place.

"Sorry not today um we er have to get home anyway."

"That's to bad another day maybe."

As they ran out of the street they heard what was suppose to be laughter but sounded more like cackling.

"I guess that's why they call it wicked huh." Draco said as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hmm you think?"

"Sorry Mia I didn't know."

"I know Draco lets try Dusk shall we?"

"Anything has to be better then there."

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_Please R&R._

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	13. Perfect date

_Hey sorry it's taken so long to update I've had sooo much homework it's been really hard to update. Anyway back now so on with the story!

* * *

_

_Perfect date_

_Mia's POV_

We walked to Dusk in silence unsure of what to say to each other. We arrived and were seated straight away since the waiter recognised Draco and I.

I sat down in the chair and stared at the table unsure of what to say to him. I felt Draco's eyes on me but I was trying to ignore it but after a few minutes I couldn't stand it so I looked up and found myself staring into his eyes.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Draco asked nervously. I tried not to laugh at him.

"Draco we get assigned our classes remember?" I watched as his face turned a pinky colour.

"Um right I knew that, I was just testing you that's all." This time I couldn't help but laugh he was sooo cute when he was embarrassed.

"Really I never knew you thought about me that way." He smirked.

My eye's grew wide I must have said that out loud.

"Yeah you did." This time it was Draco who was laughing while I was turning pink or should I say red.

"Draco it wasn't that funny." I sulked.

"I think it was and I think it's pretty cute the way that you're sulking at the moment." I looked at him and smile a small smile and he returned it.

"So have you had anymore flash backs?" He asked his whole voice was filled with hope.

"Um yeah actually I did."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Draco I can't it's just to hard to say." He looked at me strangely before he decided to drop it.

"Okay tell me when you're ready."

As Draco went to order our food I started thinking back to last night after Draco went home.

* * *

_(After the kiss)_

"_Oh they're going to be the perfect couple one day aren't they Darling?"_

"_As long as Draco keeps his hands to himself they'll be fine." Elizabeth shot her husband a death glare._

"_Yes Imust agree Lizz they're going to be perfect for each other." Narrissa exclaimed._

_The adults watched as Draco and Mia played outside together running around and tickling each other. Mia's laugh filled the whole of the Malfoy grounds but soon stopped as she tried to catch her breath._

_Draco came and sat down next to her and started to speak._

"_Mia promise me you'll always remember me." _

"_I promise Draco I'll always remember you cause I love you."_

"_I love you too Mia." Draco said before he lent down and kissed Mia._

"_That Malfoy is what I am talking about make sure he keeps his body parts to himself."_

"_Oh honestly John they're just five it's no big deal yet we'll worry about that when they turn ten." Elizabeth reasoned._

"_Or maybe before that." He said as he stared out of the window watching the two young ones._

_End flash back

* * *

_

"Mia, Mia!" I quickly looked up at Draco he looked as though he had been calling me for a while.

"Thank god I thought I would never get you out of your day dream. What were you thinking about anyway?" He asked as the waiter sat our food in front of us.

"Um nothing just thinking about last night that's all." I said as I started eating my lunch.

"Oh um sorry about last night."

"It's okay it's my fault as well."

"Yeah well sorry anyway." The rest of the date went smoothly we talked about our families and what it was like before I left the magic world and what's school going to be like this year.

As we were heading home it was kind of quiet between us we had talked about everything and had nothing else to talk about.

"Well I had better get inside before dad starts worrying about me." I said as we got to my door.

"Yeah well I had fun Mia I'll see you tomorrow at the station." He walked forward and kissed my cheek before running off to his house.

I smiled to myself before heading inside and going up to bed for the night.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of what it was going go to be like at Hogwarts this year.

* * *

_I know it's short but I'm really busy with homework at the moment._

_I hope you liked it please review!_

_Princess of Darkness_


	14. Hogwarts Express

_I know it's been really long since I last updated but I've been packed with assignments and stuff and haven't found the time to write the next chapter._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hogwarts Express_

Mia woke up the next morning feeling like she could take on anything, well anything except maybe the Griffindors.

"Mia come down for breakfast so we can leave." Called her mum from the top staircase.

"Coming!"

She quickly got into the shower and washed her hair with her favourite shampoo, washed herself and quickly got out and went to pick out her clothes for the journey to Hogwarts.

When she was ready she grabbed her trunk and quickly walked down the stairs her father met her half way and took the trunk for her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to the kitchen for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later they were heading off to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts express. She couldn't wait till she got back to Hogwarts she had been chosen to be a 6th year prefect but that wasn't the only reason she also wanted to get back to her **_REAL_** friends and get re-sorted into Slytherin.

Once she was through the barrier she said good-bye to her parents and quickly got onto the train. She still had ten minutes before she had to be in the prefect carriage so she went off to fin Draco.

After five minutes of searching and A LOT of stares from the male population she still couldn't find him. She was about to give up when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" she knew straight away who it was but decided to play along.

"Hmm I wonder who could it be." The person quickly let her go and turned her round and she saw Draco in front of her pouting and sulking like a two year old.

"Don't look at me like that." But even as she said it she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Well now Mia where have you been hmmm? Hope you haven't been off snogging your boyfriend."

Draco's POV 

_I can't believe I just said that. _I felt like whacking my head against a wall for being so stupid.

I heard her laugh out loud and smile before answering me with a very cheeky answer.

"Actually I have. See at first I was looking for you but then I just so happened to find a very handsome guy and well lets just say there was no talking involved."

I gave her a glare that made her stop laughing straight away. Well if that's the way she's wants to play then so be it.

"Oh really and who might this guy be?"

"I don't know I didn't get a name."

"Well now I'll just have to teach you a lesson won't I?" she had a curious look on her face and I quickly grabbed her and dragged her into an empty compartment.

"Oh and what might the lesson be?" she asked looking at me in a flirty way.

"This." That's all I said before I kissed her for the second time.

To my surprise she kissed me back straight away. We only broke away from each other when someone opened the compartment door and started screaming.

_Please R&R and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. Kisses from the enemy

_AN: Hi again i'm trying to catch up a bit in the updating so here's the next chapter hope you like it. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kisses from the enemy Mia's POV_

I looked turned around and found it was Dean Thomas with the others I used to hang around with.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean yelled his face was redder then Ron's hair.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." I looked up at him and guessed that he was playing with their minds.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I don't think so Malfoy. She was mine before she was yours."

Dean and Draco were not even and inch apart and they looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Don't you even think about coming anywhere near Mia. Or you'll have the Slytherin's and I to deal with."

Dean looked really angry and I was afraid that he was going to hurt Draco.

"Her name's Hermione not Mia and what we want to know is what lies you've been feeding her to make her believe and like a stupid ferret like you."

I saw Draco smirk and I knew he was only going to get them madder then what they already were.

"I'm not feeding her any lies. Her name is Mia Grey not Hermione Granger and I don't think it's any of your business whether she likes me or not. Now if you excuse us we have a prefect meeting to go to."

I grabbed Draco's hand as we made our way of the compartment and down to the prefect carriage. I could still feel that Draco was mad so I decided to wait a while before I ask about the girlfriend thing and the kiss.

We arrived in time and took our seats. I looked around and saw that we were missing the four Griffindor prefects. A few minutes they came in and I looked up and saw that one of them was Dean.

I felt Draco go stiff beside me and I knew he was trying all he could not to get up and attack him.

I placed my hand on Draco's arm and rubbed it with my thumb trying to get him to calm down. It worked while we were given instructions and information but as soon as Professor McGonagall left and the other students besides Dean and us he went Ballistic.

"Draco calm down. Come on lets get out of here." I said as I stood up and tried to take his hand and get him out of the room.

"Stay out of it Mia." I sighed and sat back down knowing he wouldn't listen to me.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your _girlfriend _Malfoy."

"You!!!! Stay out of it."

"What ever you're just jealous because you know she'll never love you because her heart belongs to me."

That was all I could take I stood up and slapped him across the face.

"I will not and have not ever loved you Dean so get it through your think head and get lost." He looked mad and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me but I felt Draco pull me back and step in front of me so he couldn't hurt me.

"Touch her and you'll die a very slow and painful death."

"Really? Is that a threat Malfoy?"

"No. It's a promise." He said before he slid the door open and stormed out.

I looked where I had last saw him and realised I was alone with Dean and I knew something bad was going to happen.

I looked over at Dean and found that he was less then a inch in front of me.

"Stop it Dean." I said as I tried to take a step back but he grabbed hold of me around the waist so I couldn't go anywhere.

"No I don't think I will."

"Let me go please."

"No not until I do this." I felt my back hit the wall before his lips came in contact with mine.

"I struggled to him off and I soon succeeded and ran out of the compartment to go find Draco.

_Draco's POV_

I can't believe he thinks Mia likes him. He's got to learn to stay out of peoples way especially mine and Mia's.

"Mia I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him get to me." I waited for her response but it never came I turned around and found she was no where.

Where is she I swear she followed me out of the compart…. Damn it" I turned around and quickly went looking for her again.

I found her walking towards me with an expression I couldn't read and I knew something had happened.

"Mia are you alright. I'm sorry I thought you followed me out." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's…it's alright." I pulled away and looked down at her.

"What's wrong? Did he do something, if he did I'll kill him." I heard her laugh and pull away.

"Nothing its fine I was just worried about you." I looked at her and I knew that wasn't the case at all but I left it and took her hand and started walking back to the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you like it? Please tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. Even if my life was a lie

_AN: (Sigh) it's been a long time again since I last updated this story but here I am again and here's the next chapter.

* * *

_

_**Mia's POV**_

Its been six months already since the start of school and nothing _to dramatic_ has happened apart from being re-sorted into Slytherin, being loaded down with homework and having to deal with Prefect duties. Oh and then there's the fact that Dean has tried to kiss me again more than once and he's succeeded as well. Draco doesn't know though and I don't want to tell him because I'm afraid of what he'll do. Things between Draco and I are still going on he asked me out the day on the train and we've been going out ever since.

Right now though I'm in bed with a stomach bug writing in my diary. It's mine and Draco's sixth month anniversary and I'm stuck in bed sick.

Sighing I put my diary away and lay down willing sleep to take me. After a few good minutes I finally doze off.

_**Draco's POV**_

"Mate relax she'll be fine ok? Look after class finishes you've got a free period don't you? Go check on her than." Blaise whispered when he noticed I put the wrong ingredient in the potion.

I sighed and nodded as Professor Snape walked past he noticed my lack in concentration.

"Is something troubling you Draco?" I heard him ask as he checked my potion.

"I'm just worried about Mia. I don't like her being alone when I know Finnegan is around." I said furiously as I glared in his direction.

"Draco go back to the Slytherin common rooms and stay there with Mia until she is better I will tell the headmaster and the other Professors. I'm sure you're friends won't mind bringing your homework up." He said as he looked at Blaise who shook his head.

I smiled at him, stood up and basically ran out of the room and towards the common room. I said the password and ran up to my room where she was.

I crept into the room and put my bag down and as quickly and quietly as I could I got changed. I quietly got into bed and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep myself.

_**Mia's POV**_

I woke up with a pounding headache and felt someone's arms around me. My first thought was that it was Dean, but I looked over my shoulder and found Draco sleeping peacefully.

I looked at the clock and saw that he was suppose to be in class but I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I rolled over and buried my face into his chest and was starting to doze off when I felt him stir. I looked up at him and found he was awake.

I gave him a small smile, which he returned and he kissed my head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked I saw all the worry he's had for the past two days etched into his face again.

"I'm okay. I have a really bad headache but that's about all." I said as I yawed.

I felt a hand on my forehead and saw him frown.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a pretty high fever again." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean again?"

"You were really hot last night and I had to bring it down."

"Oh." I said as I pulled the covers over me more.

"I don't feel hot that's for sure I'm freezing." I said as I shivered. I saw him frown even more before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as he quickly got dressed.

"Nowhere, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfray." I watched as he picked me up as well as the covers and took me towards the infirmary.

I must have fell asleep again because when I woke up I didn't have a headache but I still felt cold.

Madam Pomfray came running towards me when she sa I was awake and not surprising Draco was in toe.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked as she poured a potion into a cup and handed it to me.

"I'm cold but other than that I'm alright." She nodded.

"You have pneumonia dear. That's all, you just have to stay in bed for the next week and keep warm and you should be right."

I nodded and thanked her she smiled and walked away stopping to give Draco a potion. I saw him nod and place it in his pocket before coming over to me and carrying me back to the common rooms.

When we were back he placed me back in his bed and put the covers over us again before wrapping an arm around me and casting a warming charm over the bed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I heard him say as he kissed me.

"Do what?" I asked slightly confused.

"When I got you to the infirmary we couldn't wake you up at first I thought I lost you." I smiled and wiped away a tear that was falling before pulling him down and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry you can't get rid of me that quick." I said as I kissed him. He deepened the kiss before I had a chance to pull away but it only lasted a minute or so.

I laid my head back down and felt my eyes starting to droop. I felt a hand rubbing my forehead and I heard him saying something.

"I love you Mia." I smiled.

"I love you too Draco. Now go to sleep." I heard him chuckle before pulling me closer to his body and closing his eyes. I closed my eyes and felt sleep take me for third or forth time that day, I had fallen asleep so many times I had lost count.

But I knew one thing for sure, I would never regret finding out who I was, even if my life was a lie at first.

_

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww!!!! The story's finished I'm sad to say but there will be a sequel!!! And I promise I'll try to write it as soon as I can. So Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think. Princess of Darkness17 _

_P.S: The sequels going to be called 'I will always love you'_


End file.
